Appearances are Deceiving
by SeungLee
Summary: Things are not always what they seem, a young innocent girl turns out to be something that a grown male will desire. Sesshomaru will meet his match as Rin shows her true form but only for a short time before she returns to the small child.
1. Chapter One

**Appearances are Deceiving…**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Inuyasha or any of their products. This is an AU story but deals with the same timeline as the series. Enjoy!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A lone figure was standing in an open meadow as his long silver mane blew in the wind and his face cold as ice. His robes were moving with the wind as he watched the sun rise and looked over his shoulder as a young child and his little toad were awakening with the morning sun. He loathed humans and yet he let one stay in his care for nearly a year now. It was odd even to him, when she needed him, he went to her rescue and yet he could never seem to find the answer he sought after.

Sesshomaru the Lord of the Western Lands was confused, even by his deceased father's words. He could never understand why he would leave his own mother for the human woman that gave birth to Inuyasha and protected them with his life. Jaken was the first to awaken and began pushing on Rin, for the young child to awaken. Sesshomaru kept his gaze on the two small figures as the young girl awakened.

"Water fall," Rin said as her eyes widened in as she spoke those words. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as the small girl began walking away from the group.

"GET BACK HERE RIN!" Jaken shouted as he bowed before Sesshomaru's feet. "My Lord, the child began… ACHK!" Sesshomaru stepped over him as he followed after the small child. He followed her into the unfamiliar woods as she guided herself as if it was nothing. As if she had been there several times before.

"My Lord, wait for me!" Jaken called behind him but he paid no attention as he followed the small child. Sure enough he could smell water nearby and hear the rushing waters. He quickened his walking pace as he saw Rin speed up. He maneuvered through the trees without difficulty as he finally found himself at the edge of the base of a waterfall. Rin was standing near the edge and he looked at her curiously as she stepped in.

Sesshomaru went at lightening speed to try to stop her but she was already under and in the crystal clear water. He stuck his hand to reach for her, but what broke the surface of the water was not a small child. He tossed the body to the side; it was not a body of a little girl but of a woman, half human and half demon…a half breed like his brother. Her short hair was long reaching down past her waist; it was at least to her knees. She was nude and her skin was a smooth creamy color with no flaws as the water glistened on her body. She had curves in all the correct places to be a goddess and her breasts were firm and full, he could see over her shoulders. Her scent was Rin's but there was something different about it now as it would appear she has aged, she stood up with her flowing hair and Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword. "Who are you?"

She turned around and she was….beautiful. She was a vision, if a person looked at her now…even a demon would mistake her for a goddess. She knelt before him, "Forgive My Lord, I am Rin."

"That is not possible, she is a young child."

"My Lord, what you see before you is my true form; I am a half demon…" Rin told him and looked up at him with her soft brown eyes she saw the distaste in his eyes after the mention of the words 'half demon' and knowing full well he could smell the difference in her scent. "I have healing powers…I can even restore your left arm, if you so desire…"

Sesshomaru looked at her skeptically, "How can I believe you?"

"Can you not tell by my scent," Rin asked him. "I am not a demon with your keen sense of smell…our kind is those with the abilities to heal."

"But your kind has been extinct," Sesshomaru told her coldly.

"True, but fifty years ago a half demon Naraku came into our lands," Rin told him slowly. "When our kind refused to give him ourselves to him, he vowed to kill us all. He absorbed our people, all but me."

"Why you?"

"Because I was a half demon, it was common among us to do so," Rin paused for a moment. "My punishment for not being his queen was to be forever stuck in the body of a child without my ablities."

"Then how did you return to your original form," Sesshomaru asked with a curious glint in his eyes.

Rin pointed to the waters, "These waters have healing properties that our people used on ourselves and those that were dying. It was able to return me to my true form, but at a price. However, it can also return you your arm."

"Can it now," Sesshomaru stepped closer to the water and then threw his top robe towards her. "Get clothed."

Rin nodded and covered her body with his outer robe. He removed his armor, the huge fur, and his inner robe but kept his pants and boots on as he stepped into the water. Rin stood up and her eyes glowing a soft violet blue color as Sesshomaru came out of the waters with both arms intact. Rin bowed once again as Sesshomaru put his sword back into his sheath and Rin looked up at him with her eyes returning to their normal brown.

"Lor…Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken stated in shock as Ah and Un came after him. "Your left arm has returned! And who is this woman that smells of a half breed…"

"It is good to see you master Jaken," Rin said in a soft voice and Jaken looked at her in shock.

"You smell of the girl Rin, and yet…" Jaken looked her curiously and poked her with his two headed staff. "It is not possible…"

"Jaken…" Jaken cowered at the sound of his master's voice. "I want you to locate Inuyasha and his companions."

"Why my lord," Jaken looked at him curiously. Sesshomaru looked down at him and quickly went on his way and Sesshomaru motioned Ah and Un to come near him. He placed his armor and fur on the demon. He turned back over to Rin, "What is this price you spoke of?"

"Naraku spoke that if I were able to return to my true form, I would only have three full moons before I was turned back into the little girl," Rin told him simply.

"What would you need to do in order to stay in this form," Sesshomaru asked as Rin slowly backed away from him.

"I would have to mate with someone my Lord," Rin told him looking at the ground. Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow and turned on his way. Rin followed after him slowly, "Is there a reason you are looking for your younger brother, my lord?"

"Do not concern yourself," Sesshomaru said coldly and Rin nodded in her response. She took the reigns of Ah and Un as she followed behind her lord in his other robe. However she could sense his cold aura even more so due to her empathic abilities, she would just have to keep her thoughts to herself. "Do you fear me now as you are in this form?"

Rin looked at him in surprise, "No my lord."

"Then why do I smell tension in you," Sesshomaru asked in his usual flat tone.

Rin sighed, "I have empathic abilities my Lord, as well as the ability to read thoughts."

"I see, then heed this warning to stay out of my head."

"As you wish my lord," Rin said softly and continued walking past him. Sesshomaru watched her walk on with his outer robe flowing against her body but he could sense other demons watching the full grown Rin with eagerness to claim her. His scent was on her due to the robe she wore and they kept their distance due to that but how long before other demons would seek to claim her as their own.

Why should he care? She might be in his care as a ward but she is more than able to be on her own, why stay with him. He was confused by her behavior even as a child she followed him and now as a woman half demon she still does. It was odd, and it made him wonder what makes this girl stay with him? She was an odd child and even more so now as woman.

"Do you think Jaken will find your brother," Rin asked softly. Her voice was the same but it had years to it now and sounded like music. She was not the young child Rin at least until the third full moon, and there was something in her voice that even pulled at Sesshomaru's cold heart. When she received no response she sighed, "I'm sure he will, he always seems to find him when we least expect it."

**Even now in a woman's body she rambles on, interesting.** "I heard that," Rin called out to him in a firm tone that sounded like she was upset. "If you don't want me to hear your thoughts, don't make them obvious."

"Who are you to threaten me?" Sesshomaru asked with a firm tone.

"Hmph!" Rin continued to walk on following Jaken's loud complaining thoughts.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What do you want toad," Inuyasha asked stomping up to him and Jaken had his staff ready. "Where the hell is Sesshomaru or did he send you here to give me a message?"

"It's none of your business to talk about Lord Sesshomaru that way!" Jaken shouted back in response as he readied his staff.

"Let's not get to hasty," Miroku stood up with his staff ready along with some spiritual tools. Sango also stood ready as did Kilala with Shippo resting on her shoulder. "I don't like the looks of this, is he going to be here for a fight?"

"Then why isn't he with the toad," Sango asked looking over at the monk.

"Inuyasha, do you sense Sesshomaru," Kagome asked holding onto his arm. Inuyasha looked down at her and began sniffing the air.

"I can smell him a mile away, what does that idiot want now?" Inuyasha put hi arm up in front of Kagome and his other hand was the hilt of his sword. "Come out you bastard!"

"My, my is that a proper way to greet your older brother," Sesshomaru taunted as he came out into view. "Good work Jaken." Jaken quickly went to his master's side and the others looked at him, he was missing his other robe.

"Is it just me or is he missing something," Miroku asked looking dumbly at the elder dog demon.

Sango blinked, "He doesn't have his armor on nor that big well, fluff!"

"I don't care, if you are here for a fight then lets have one!" Inuyasha roared when Sesshomaru held up his … LEFT ARM? "How the hell did you get your LEFT ARM BACK!"

"Surprised," Sesshomaru taunted and used his green whip at the group causing them to jump away from their camp sight. Sesshomaru casually approached their things. He was looking for something and Inuyasha didn't want part of it as he hurled at his older brother with his sword and Sesshomaru moved out of the way.

"What the hell do you want," Inuyasha asked as he stood ready. "Why are you looking through our stuff?"

"This does not concern you," Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword as he fought with his younger brother. He might as well get some exercise in while he was here, he could always look for the time he was searching for later.

"Lord Sesshomaru," a female voice called causing Sesshomaru to put his guard down for a spilt second. The group nearly let their jaws fall to the ground. There stood a beautiful woman dressed in Sesshomaru's outer robe and her face bathing in the moonlight.

Miroku made his way over to her and held up one of her hands, "My fair maiden, would you do me the honor of baring my child?"

Sesshomaru's eyes turned red and he pushed off of Inuyasha and was by her side in a spilt second. Miroku backed off as Sesshomaru was in front of her and the look in his eyes. Inuyasha looked confused and so did everyone else. Miroku received a blow to his head by Sango who had a very irritated look in her eyes. Kagome stepped forward and the girl recognizing her face but Sesshomaru growled at her approach and Inuyasha was in front of her.

"Ok, what the hell do you want," Inuyasha growled.

The woman stepped out from behind him and looked at them, "I am Rin, and I was the small child that you saw traveling with Lord Sesshomaru. What you see before you is my true form; I was cursed by Naraku fifty years ago due to my unwillingness to be his concubine."

"Then what brings you here to us," Kagome asked as she stepped out of Inuyasha protection.

Rin looked up at him and read some of his thoughts, "My Lord wanted to know if you had any spare clothing for me. I only had that small dress as a child and as you can see it will not work for this current body."

"How interesting," Miroku said and only got smacked upside the head once again. "OW! Sango you wound me!"

"Shut up pervert!" Sango shouted and Kagome laughed.

"Does that happen often," Rin pointed at the monk who was currently rubbing his head.

"Damn Monk," Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Look, we don't have anything for yea so why don't….OW!"

"Rin, if you want you could join us for a bath, we were heading to a hot spring and after wards we can give you something to wear," Kagome offered and Rin smiled warmly.

"That would be greatly appreciated," Rin said in a warm voice. Sesshomaru tightly gripped her arm, "I will not be long my lord. I am in need of a bath, and I shall return with new clothes." Sesshomaru let go of her as she followed after Kagome and Sango. Once they were gone Sesshomaru held his sword to Miroku's neck.

"I see you near her again, I will not hesitate to cut your throat," Sesshomaru warned as his eyes returned to their golden color. Inuyasha pushed is sword away from his perverted friend. "Your wench better treat her well, she is after all royalty."

"What," Inuyasha looked at him with an irritated look. "What do you mean royalty?"

"It does not concern you," Sesshomaru told him not knowing why that slipped out of his mouth. He turned his way over to the batch of trees before him. He rested at the base of the tree as Jaken followed him over as did Ah and Un. They were waiting for Rin to arrive back, even with her adult form the two headed beast still loved her.

"Is it just me or is he acting strange," Shippo asked jumping on Inuyasha shoulders.

"What do you mean Shippo," Inuyasha asked as they walked back over to their camp fire. Inuyasha and Miroku keeping their eyes locked on Sesshomaru in case of some funny business.

"I dunno, it's just well…that girl, if he doesn't like humans so much why did he protect her against Miroku's pathetic advances," Shippo asked.

"The hell if I know, but all I can say the sooner he is gone the better," Inuyasha said with a grunt.

"Shippo does have a point," Miroku interjected. "Rin is after all a beautiful young maiden, even Sesshomaru has to see that. He might be cold and heartless but even with a goddess like that, he can't be totally turned off."

"Who are we talking about again," Inuyasha asked as he turned to his perverted friend.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"AHHH! The water feels so good," Kagome stretched her hands up in the air and Sango smiled as she joined in. Rin let her body sink slowly into the hot springs, "So Rin, tell us more about yourself…"

Rin looked up with wide eyes, "There is not much story to tell. My father was a healer demon and my mother a human…"

"But I was led to believe that all of the healer demons were gone," Sango spoke softly.

Rin nodded her head, "They are. I am only one, like I told you before I was cursed by Naraku. He made sure that I would not be able to return to my true form…walking around in a body of a child was my punishment…I could not grow old but if someone were to take my life, well I would die."

"So have you permantaly returned to your true form," Kagome asked and Rin shook her head sadly. "I don't understand…"

"Naraku made sure if I was to return to my true form, that I would only have a limited about of time before I returned to the body of a child," Rin sighed. "I have to mate in order to stay in my true form…it's quite unfair really, I didn't want to mate with Naraku so he turned me into a child and if I wish to stay in this form, I have to mate with someone."

"The very thing you refused to do, you have to do in order to stay in your true form," Sango said sadly.

"How long do you have," Kagome asked softly.

"Until the third full moon," Rin said looking up to the night sky. "I am guessing tomorrow will be the first full moon and than only two more left."

"You can stay with us," Kagome offered but Rin shook her head. "Why not?"

"Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't know what to do without me," Rin said with a wink. "I can read his thoughts and it bothers him, besides it's kind of fun to peak inside of his head."

"Maybe you can answer a few things about Miroku while you're at it," Sango said with a certain expression that made both Kagome and Rin laugh.

"Men are a little bit more trouble than what they are worth," Rin said softly with a bright smile.

"Tell me about it," Kagome took in a deep breath. "I mean, it's hard to figure out what the guy feels when he keeps chasing after his dead priestess."

"Pardon," Rin asked looking at the young girl with curious eyes. "I am assuming you are talking about Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru's younger brother?"

"Ye…yes," Kagome blushed. Rin closed her eyes and Kagome felt some memories surface…some good and some she didn't want to remember. Rin opened her eyes to be glowing a different color before returning to their soft brown hue. "How did you?"

"Sorry, I have telepathic powers," Rin blushed sheepishly and Kagome just waved it off.

"No, it's alright…Just surprised that's all…"

Rin nodded, "Well, all I can say he is an idiot…I can drive him crazy if you like…"

"How," Sango asked curious.

"I'm not a telepath for nothing," Rin said with a smile. "Sometimes being half demon has its perks."

"Oh, I can't wait!"

"Let us hurry back to the group," Rin said the girls quickly washed off. Sango handed Rin some of her extra robes. Rin thanked her as she dressed herself in a pink kimono and tied a sash around her waist. Sango dressed her in usual attire and Kagome into her usual school uniform. The three women slowly approached the camp sight and Rin began messing with Inuyasha's motor functions in his arms. He began hitting himself and was looking stunned.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Inuyasha shouted as he began dancing around the camp fire like a maniac and Miroku and Shippo laughing uncontrollably. Sango then motioned for Miroku and began doing the same thing. Sesshomaru was curious and approached the camp sight.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Do you think I know," Miroku asked…"It's like we are bewitched or something! It has to be the use of magic or strong spiritual powers."

"Well use yours and stop it!" Inuyasha barked and Sesshomaru actually watched in amusement at the sight before him. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT?"

"At a fool," Sesshomaru smirked and then turned his head to the left. "Rin, is this your doing?"

Rin came out of the shadows and handed him his outer robe with a smile on her lips. Kagome and Sango were laughing hysterically as they approached the dancing males. Kilala was trying to contain her own laughter but could not as Sango picked her up into her arms. Shippo had tears coming out of his eyes. Rin shrugged, "I do not know what you are speaking about Lord Sesshomaru. I mean, they seem to be enjoying themselves."

"Come Rin," Sesshomaru ordered as Ah and Un quickly came up to Rin. Rin then rode on their back as Jaken had been laying there already asleep. Rin waved to the group as Inuyasha and Miroku were still stuck dancing around like idiots. Jaken awoke to the feel of movement to see they were taking their leave but he could hear the sound of laughter.

"My Lord, what is going on back at the campsite," Jaken asked.

"Just a bunch of fools," Rin answered with a smile on her lips as she looked over her shoulder as Inuyasha landed on this bottom and Miroku on his stomach. She had a satisfied grin on her lips and turned her gaze forward.

"Where are we heading my lord?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, here is my first installment of this story. I was always curious on what could happen if Rin was actually a woman instead of a little girl. Hehehe, well let me know what you think! See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter Two

**ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice**: Wow! Well thank you so much! I wish I had similar powers as well…it would make life interesting.

**Inu-child1**: Oh really? That's cool! Thanks for the review!

**Animemistress419**: Thanks!

**Hazumi**: YEA! Thanks! At least I know who it is, when people don't leave me names…I'm like…who are you? And then later they tell me, so thanks for at least leaving your name!

**VcChick**: Thanks!

**Kintora**: Thanks! I will try to make it a full blown story.

**ANN2005**: thanks! I'll be sure to write more!

**Chineigurl**: why thank you! I'll try not rush it anytime soon!

**Angels Heart 1622**: Well thanks, tetosturone going up? Well we shall see won't we…

**Appearances are Deceiving…**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Inuyasha or any of their products. This is an AU story but deals with the same timeline as the series. Enjoy!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Two**

Rin stared up to the full moon, she sighed heavily as she knew her days were limited. She didn't know even if she were to return to the body of a child that her if she were to take a dip in the waters of the healing demons…would it work once again. She sighed once again catching the attention of her demon lord that she traveled with. His golden eyes glanced upon the silent beauty that was bathing in the glow of the moonlight. She looked like a goddess that was longing to return to the heavens where she belonged. He watched her stand up and holds her head up as her hair flowed behind her like the beauty of the waterfall they had encountered yesterday.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to her as he towered over her. Rin closed her eyes knowing who was behind her as she let the soft breeze move her hair and he used his left hand to touch her long tresses. He didn't know why, but something about her long hair made him curious, that the small girl that followed him everywhere would be the reason he had his functioning left arm returned to him. He felt the soft sensations of her hair, he could not understand how this raven haired young maiden was still the small child he had once brought back to life.

He admired how even in her adult form, she still had all of her child-like personality of her character in the full grown body. Rin opened her eyes as she felt his gaze over her body; he was confused about her body and her appearance. Rin turned to look over her shoulder to meet his golden gaze and he met her soft brown. She smiled softly; though it was the same smile of the child Rin…it had a softer feminine glow as the woman Rin. Sesshomaru felt drawn to that smile…it was what drew him to her in the first place as a child…but it was even more alluring as an adult woman.

"I wish to see my former home," Rin softly requested. "I wish to know if my mother is still alive…"

"Your mother will be an old human hag," Sesshomaru said flatly and Rin shook her head.

"Little do you know of our ways," Rin said softly and looking back up to the moonlight. "Even though she is human, mating with a healer demon prolongs the human's life span to one of a demon. My father might be dead…but part of him still lives on in her."

"If that is what you desire," Sesshomaru said sternly. "How far is your home from here?"

"It will only be half day's journey," Rin informed him. "The palace is a day from the waterfall…and we did travel quite a distance to look for your brother yesterday…"

Sesshomaru nodded, "I see. What do you wish to find there besides your mother?"

"Clothes," Rin said with a soft giggle. "I have armor I could wear…and to train my body once again for the battle field."

"I was not aware the healer demons could defend themselves…"

Rin smirked as she turned around to face him, "We might be healer demons…but does not mean we are defenseless. We have speed…obviously not compared to yours, my lord. Strength we might not also have, but we were cunning and battle smart. Sometimes having some brain wins over just pure brawn."

"Are you implying that I…am nothing but mere brawn?" Sesshomaru asked irritated by her comment.

Rin smirked, "Then my lord, when we return to the palace…will you honor me with a sparring match. I might be a little rusty but I would love a hard challenge from the beginning."

"You'll be killed…"

"You will not kill me," Rin said in a challenging type of way. "You find me intriguing and confusing…and do I dare say it, possibly attractive even for a half demon."

"Don't flatter yourself," Sesshomaru pulled out his sword but by the time he had it to where her throat would be she was laughing behind him. He looked at her with his cold eyes, "Do not tempt me, I'll take your life in an instant."

Rin laughed out, "You have to catch me first my lord…"

Sesshomaru looked over at the woman, "Your speed impressing me, I will enjoy our fight."

Rin smirked, "As will I…I think it will be fun."

"Entertaining it might be, but I suggest you be careful in remembering who you are messing with," Sesshomaru told her as he returned his sword to his side. "I might have brought you back from the dead…I can also return you to that state."

"But you won't," Rin said with a smile. "I'm part of the key for your desire to go after Naraku." Rin was lifted off of her feet as Sesshomaru held her up by her throat. She glared him with no fear in her eyes; it almost bothered him to no end. "I don't have to use my powers to know your intentions my lord. I have traveled with you for a year as a young child…I have those memories clear as the morning sun in my mind."

"You better watch your boundaries," Sesshomaru growled as he dropped her back to her feet. Rin fell down to her knees but she looked up at him with fearless eyes. Sesshomaru was bothered that she would not cower in fear like many others that he has slain. He turned to return to sleep when Rin was standing in front of him but then turned to look over his shoulder to see a stunned Rin looking at the reflection before her. Sesshomaru pulled out his sword as the Rin in front of him lunged her arms as they stretched to pin Rin against a large tree behind him. Jaken awoke to the noise of Rin crying out in pain, Sesshomaru tried to strike the other Rin as the figure changed into…

"Naraku…" Sesshomaru growled as Naraku smiled back at him. "What do you want…"

"I want my prize, especially now that she has returned to a lovely vision again…"

"I think not," Sesshomaru bared his fangs at his enemy as Rin struggled in his grip. He tried to grope her breast but Sesshomaru was able to appear behind Rin. He pulled her away from Naraku's grasp and Naraku chuckled darkly.

"Has she not yet told you, her time is limited…" Naraku called out to the young maiden who glared at him darkly. "Be mine, and you'll forever stay in your form…isn't that what you desire?"

"Not from you," Rin declared but she felt his cold hand stretched out to her and pushed some of her dress off of her shoulder. Sesshomaru's eyes turned red as he turned to look at Rin who now held fear in her eyes, he bit down on her shoulder. Rin tried to let out a gasp but her mouth just opened as her eyes widened in surprise. Naraku smirked as he retracted his hand and Jaken's usually wide eyes were larger than normal.

"My Lord…" Jaken gasped and Ah and Un looked with both of their heads tilted to the side. They were fond of Rin, but neither would have expected that their lord would make a motion to mate…and much less with the recently turned woman Rin. Sesshomaru stood at his height as he licked his lips, her blood tasted sweet in his mouth and the wound quickly healed but leaving his fang marks on her shoulder. Rin glared up at him with anger in her eyes and Sesshomaru looked unphased.

"It would seem that you have taken the first step in claiming her," Naraku said coldly. "However, you have to physically take her as yours…I'll return for my prize at a later time…"

"So you don't abide by the laws of demons," Sesshomaru still had his sword but Naraku glared to see Sesshomaru had his left arm.

"So the little bitch gave you your left arm in payment to claim her as yours," Naraku chuckled.

"Bastard," Rin sneered but she didn't know if she was yelling at Sesshomaru or Naraku. But then again in her mind both of them were worthy of the label. She pulled her dress back up to over her shoulder as Naraku was sliced in half to show he was just a demon puppet.

"So," Jaken got up to look up at Rin. "My Lord…are you and Rin now mates?"

"Not unless he takes the next step," Rin said as she tried to charge at Sesshomaru but he held one arm around her waist against his chest. She struggled against him but he was able to place his sword back into its rightful spot while he kept her close to him. "You didn't have to do that!"

"Would you rather be Naraku's personally sexual pleasure slave," Sesshomaru asked and Rin glared up at him. "I have prolonged you just even for a moment from returning to the state of a child."

"Yes, but this mark is the mark of intent…" Rin growled at him with anger flaring in her body and her scent was pleasing beyond belief to his nose. "It means if I desired to mate with another male…I cannot until this mark fades…but that all depends on the giver of the mark."

"How do you know so much," Jaken asked as he looked at the, well, er…couple.

"I am half demon…do you think I was ignorant of their ways…" Rin asked as her eyes never left golden fire staring back at her brown. "We tended many of the female demons that were marked and mated with; many could not survive the long ritual of physical mating…especially the human women."

"You didn't seem to mind at the time of the mark," Sesshomaru stated as he let Rin from his grasp. She glared up at him angrily and stormed over to Ah and Un. "Where do you plan on going?"

"I am going to get a head start to my home," Rin turned to see Sesshomaru blocking her path. "Because you have marked me, does not mean I will follow your orders."

"You're mine…you will obey me," Sesshomaru instructed and Rin glared up at him.

"I will not be some prize for you to parade around or flaunt around," Rin said coldly and Sesshomaru was amused. "KEEP YOUR THOUGHTS OF AMUSEMENT TO YOURSELF!"

"Don't shout at the lord," Jake said jabbing her gently with his staff. Rin looked down at the toad and back up to Sesshomaru. "He has claimed you as his intended…doesn't that make you grateful?"

"I'll be on my way," Rin said as she mounted on the demon as she snapped the reigns gently. Sesshomaru followed behind her…more like keeping an eye on the girl, she was intriguing in everyway. She had a spark that full blooded demons did not have; it only made him want to understand why he bothered to give her the mark of intent. However, Naraku knew she had returned to the form of a woman and that he will be coming after her again…whether by puppet or in person.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They approached a small abandoned palace; it was no longer filled with the life it once held. The once vibrant place where demons and humans could find refugee in was now gone. There was no longer the sound of laughter or the hustle of feet moving around to get supplies to help the wounded. Rin held her head low as she recalled happier days growing up in the palace were now a distant memory. She dismounted from Ah and Un as she let a few tears fall from her face. She made her way around the small palace in record speed in trying to find something, anything to show that there was some sign of life. She had come in search of her mother but that would seem impossible as well. She then covered her mouth as she fell to her knees, Sesshomaru came over to her side to see the woman they were looking for.

The figure was pinned to the wall with a sword running through her heart. Her eyes wide and hair a mess, other weapons were pinned in her arms to hold her still…and even the scent of rape was upon her. He could see even with her beaten dead body, that Rin had inherited her beauty from her. She then went over to the figure and pulled the weapons out of the dead woman's body. Her gray hair fell to the floor and Rin continued to let the tears flow from her eyes. She could not look upon her mother's body, "Naraku killed her…mourning her now will not bring her back."

Rin did not speak back as she stayed in her spot, Sesshomaru carried the dead body in his arms to bury here somewhere. It was not right even for a human to suffer at the hands of Naraku. Jaken saw the dead body and did not speak a word as Rin was planted in her spot. Jaken followed after Sesshomaru as he went to go bury the dead body or just have Jaken burn it so the dust could be free with the wind.

Rin finally stood up as she only felt Ah and Un behind her. She wiped her tears away as she used the sword that killed her mother and began hatching away at the columns that stood in the room where her mother was murdered and raped. She yelled out in frustration as she continued to cut through columns in the room as tears poured down her face. She used the Sai weapons against the wall again as she slammed her fists into the wall. Sesshomaru found her grieving and trying to release her anger. She then ran into another room or chamber of some sort. He figured he would wait for the grieving woman … she apparently was going to change clothes and bring weapons with her. He did not know if it was a good thing for her to do so, but he knew that she would not stop in the quest she had set up for herself.

She wanted to kill Naraku…and since he was already following after Naraku, she was going to follow after him even if she did not see her mother in that state. Sesshomaru than saw Rin emerge from the room with an attire that resembled ones of a demon slayer…she had a sword but it was across her back and two Sai weapons on each thigh. Her hair was now pulled up in a pony tail and her eyes fierce. She was no longer that innocent girl, well in reality she was…but until the pain was washed from her she would not be the same girl. Sesshomaru nodded as he began leaving the palace with Rin following after her.

Rin mounted on Ah and Un as they left the small palace behind them. Rin no longer had a place she could call home…the home she knew was gone…forever. She held her head up high as she saw the sun setting over the horizon. She did not know what would become of her journey and how long she would remain in that body. She knew even with the mark on her shoulder…it wouldn't be long before she returned to the form of a child.

"Rin…"

"What is it my Lord," Rin answered softly.

"How long do you think it will before you return to the form of a child," Sesshomaru asked.

Rin looked over her shoulder, "I do not know my lord. Since I am currently with the mark of intent…I am unsure of time I have now."

"I see," Sesshomaru nodded and Rin turned her attention back to the front of her.

"Why the sudden interest my lord," Rin asked as she felt someone board behind her. Rin turned to see Sesshomaru behind her and Jaken did not stir in front of her.

He gently pushed the shoulder portion of her attire off to see his mark still clearly labeling her as his. Rin shrugged her shoulder to get his hand off of her body but he did not move. He kept it there exposing her skin to the night breeze. Sesshomaru leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "you might not agree with the mark on your neck, but you now belong to me…for the taking. You have the mark of intent…the mark of a mate will replace that one…"

"On your time, I presume," Rin said stiffly as she felt lips press against her neck.

"No," Sesshomaru smirked and breathed softly on her skin. "It is the timing of the female…she has to be in heat…or aroused…the males are not the only ones that have the need to fulfill their desires of the flesh."

"Do not think so lowly of me," Rin responded. "Love is more important to me than the physical desire…"

"Yes, but even you must desire such passion, for the physical intimacy after all of those years of being a child," Sesshomaru whispered.

"If you are trying to pry my attention away from the sight earlier," Rin said darkly. "It's working; you're royally pissing me off!"

Sesshomaru put some distance between them, "You intrigue me…"

"I'm happy I could be of service," Rin said sarcastically. "You cold hearted bastard…"

"Such language for a former princess," Sesshomaru said flatly.

"I don't need to justify my language for you, my lord. However if you prefer I use much more proper language with you…I shall refrain from using improper slurs around you." Rin grumbled as she slowly felt sleep taking over her body. Sesshomaru smirked as he could sense the exhaustion from her frustration and anger finally takes their toll on her body.

"Sleep Rin," Sesshomaru softly commanded as Rin's eyes slowly closed. She fell back onto his chest and he smiled, it was not that of happiness but of something else. It was as if it was in pure satisfaction that he commanded her to sleep and she followed suit even though she was tired. She was a fighter as a small child and filled with even stronger fire as an adult. There was much more mystery surrounding the woman leaning against him. He was drawn to her in more ways than one. Who was this mysterious girl that defied all types of stereotypes that the world had created. She was nothing like the women that traveled with neither Inuyasha nor the women of Naraku…there had been several different women he had encountered and she was nothing like them either. She did have the ideas of love in her mind but there was still something different about this young woman.

However he knew he wasn't alone, he turned to his side to see the young girl with a mirror watching him. There stood Kagura with Kanna…he knew that there was something wrong about their presence but would not make a move to kill easy prey. Kagura then stopped in front of Ah and Un as Sesshomaru looked in disgust at the demon woman that smelled of Narkau.

"What do you want," Sesshomaru asked as he stopped Ah and Un.

Kagura smirked, "We came for the girl…"

"You will not have her," Sesshomaru declared as he gently rested her against Ah and Un. He made sure she did not wake with his movement. "You desire to rid yourself of Naraku and yet you continue to do his bidding…what a coward…"

"Do not speak of me that way!" Kagura shouted in anger. "I will make sure my blades will rip you to shreds!"

"Don't press your luck Kagura," Sesshomaru growled as he prepared himself for battle while keeping one eye on Rin.

"Kanna!" Kagura shouted and the young girl began sucking the soul from the sleeping Rin. Sesshomaru threw a blast at her as he made his way to Rin. Kanna stood there lifeless as she continued to gather Rin's soul into her mirror. Sesshomaru sliced the mirror and Kanna backed away with her empty eyes.

"Bastard…" Kagura sneered as she tried to throw a whirlwind at him but he fought against it. Rin's soul was slowly reentering her body and when the color slowly returned to her paling face, Sesshomaru inwardly sighed. Rin's eyes opened and saw the scene before her, she sat up on Ah and Un as Jaken woke up as well.

"Jaken…"

"Yes my lord," Jaken asked in shock of seeing the scene around him.

"Take Rin and leave," Sesshomaru instructed.

"I refuse," Rin flared and Sesshomaru looked at her.

"You'll do as I say, battle will be at another time for you," Sesshomaru instructed. "If they have a chance of taking you to Naraku is not what you want at this moment in time."

"What…"

"GO NOW!" Sesshomaru's eyes turned red and Rin could sense his thoughts. Knowing that Rin could sense his thoughts and emotions, Rin stopped in her motion in argument. She could sense all of the things he wanted to tell her and took her leave with Ah and Un along with Jaken. She knew that he could handle himself but also she could defend herself. While Kagura was enraged with Sesshomaru it gave her long enough time to hide until the right moment.

Rin stayed hidden as Sesshomaru fought off the Wind Sorceress. Kanna was walking around and Rin kept her eyes on the girl. She heard the sound of other demons and began to grow stiff as she slowly turned around to see…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I'll see you next chapter! Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter Three

**Musagirl15**: thanks!

**Babegalanime**: thanks! I will be sure to continue!

**Taku-chans**: I'm glad you are enjoying the story. I hope this update was soon enough for you.

**LadyRinUchiha**: Well Rin with a foul mouth is kind of my idea of stepping away from the always sweet and innocence that she might portray. Sorry about the cliffie!

**Damari**: thanks!

**Hoaru4sesshomaru4ever**: I don't think I would hurt sesshi unless he get wounds from doing something stupid. So no need to kill me in person.

**ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice**: Thanks so much! Well I hope the suspense didn't kill you as here is the next chapter.

**chErRyBlOsSoMs**-**FlOwErOfDeAth**: Well I hope you didn't wait too long! The answer to your question…

**still-too-lazy-to-log-in:** yeah, crazy stuff like that happens. It's all good though…but dang! I hope you don't have the same thing happen to you again!

**Inu-child1**: I'm glad you are liking it, but what are you doing up so late? You need sleep!

**Lady Kauya**: Thanks! I hope this was updated fast enough for you!

**Appearances are Deceiving…**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Inuyasha or any of their products. This is an AU story but deals with the same timeline as the series. Enjoy!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Three**

"GO NOW!" Sesshomaru's eyes turned red and Rin could sense his thoughts. Knowing that Rin could sense his thoughts and emotions, Rin stopped in her motion in argument. She could sense all of the things he wanted to tell her and took her leave with Ah and Un along with Jaken. She knew that he could handle himself but also she could defend herself. While Kagura was enraged with Sesshomaru it gave her long enough time to hide until the right moment.

Rin stayed hidden as Sesshomaru fought off the Wind Sorceress. Kanna was walking around and Rin kept her eyes on the girl. She heard the sound of other demons and began to grow stiff as she slowly turned around to see Inuyasha using his wind scar on the numerous amounts of demons. Rin let her eyes widened in shock as he just went past her to get to the battle field. Rin leaned up against the tree to see Sesshomaru tense at the sight of his younger brother but dealt with his presence anyway.

"RIN!" Rin turned to see Kagome and the rest of Inuyasha's group approached her. Miroku was about to hit on her again but Sesshomaru could smell him, so he kept himself in line. Of course Sango made sure that her so called fiancée was behaving. "Are you alright…"

"Yes, I'm unharmed," Rin responded. "What are you doing here?"

"Inuyasha was picking up on Naraku's scent and well, you can guess what happened. We're here looking for him," Kagome answered.

"I see, but sadly to say it's just Kagura and the small girl Kanna…" Rin informed them, "It wasn't what I was expecting so soon from them…but Naraku is bent on getting me as his prisoner."

"Does he know that you have returned to your adult form," Sango asked and Rin nodded. "This is bad news…well, Miroku lets go!"

"Right," Miroku followed after Sango as Kilala turned into her larger form.

"Hand over the girl," Kagura shouted as she sent another whirlwind at the group. Rin growled and pulled out her Sais from their binds on her thighs. She twirled them around and Kagome looked at her in awe, she wasn't the sweet little girl anymore. Rin went out of her cover knowing full well she is going to hear a large amount of complaints from Sesshomaru well more like threats from Sesshomaru and complaints from Jaken. Jaken was shouting pleas for her to obey Sesshomaru but his pleas went unheard to her deaf ears as anger and revenge was flowing through her veins…well they were actually more like demands but who cared. Ah and Un were going to follow after her but they could sense the determination in her aura and remained in their spot with Jaken. Kagome stayed behind with Shippo in her arms.

"DANCE OF BLADES!" Kagura seeing that Rin had come out of hiding but found it no use as she deflected each of her blades with her weapons. Sesshomaru saw the girl and growled at her disobedience…he would punish her later. It had only been a few days she has been in this form and she was already frustrating. She was going to pay; yes much later she would pay for her disobedience to his orders.

"You bitch," Rin growled. "I suggest you leave or I will have to kill you…"

"You kill me," Kagura laughed. "Don't make me laugh, you're kind are peaceful…they would never take a life."

"You want to bet," Rin said in a dark tone as she threw one of her weapons that stabbed her in her shoulder. Kagura looked in surprise, "Next one won't miss…"

"Remind me not to piss her off," Inuyasha said in shock. She was fierce; he smirked…but got hit on the head by his brother. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

Sesshomaru glared at him and saw his hand hit Inuyasha on the head again but he knew it was Rin controlling his arm. He growled, **How dare she? What gave her the idea she could control him…**Rin stopped her control on Sesshomaru as Inuyasha was about to attack him but the older brother had moved out of the way as Inuyasha ate dirt. Kagura and Rin were stuck in their staring contest. Miroku inched closer to Sango and began whispering into her ear, "Don't you think she kinds of reminds you of Kagome when she is mad."

Sango nodded, "I must agree…but she does seem to have a little bit more of an edge than Kagome, but the fearless behavior is much like Kagome's when she is going to fight with Inuyasha."

"HEY I HEARD THAT!" Kagome shouted from her spot, she had moved closer in order to get a better understanding of what was going around her. Sango and Miroku jumped in surprise at how close Kagome's voice had projected to them. She was glaring at them with her hands on her hips. She marched up in between them and Inuyasha was immediately at her side. "Do you think they are going to get bored of staring at each other?"

"Well…"

"Where the hell is Naraku," Rin growled. Kagura just glared back at her, "I will not repeat the question…so you better value or give up your life."

"How the hell should I know, he doesn't trust me…" Kagura answered as she pulled out the Sai and threw it back at Rin. Rin caught it with ease and held it in battle ready position, "besides…all he wants you for is to be his whore."

"I will be no one's whore," Rin gritted her teeth. "He has that dead priestess for that…"

"Don't talk about Kikyou that way," Inuyasha yelled at her offended and got hit in the head by Miroku as Kagome turned away in anger.

"Well she doesn't want him, besides he could get much more pleasure from a woman that is alive versus a dead bitch," Kagura responded and Rin prepared to throw another Sai at her. "If you want to see him, you'll just have to come and get him." Kagura then turned to look at Kanna, "You broke Kanna's mirror…I guess we need to go get a new one. Let's go!" Kagura pulled out a feather from her hair as it turned into one of her much larger one. The two boarded the father and took their leave of the group. She laughed, "You'll make an excellent concubine to Naraku…I am sure you'll find ways to make him distracted from his normal scheme of things."

"Get back here," Rin threw another Sai up in the air only to miss and cursed. Sesshomaru watched the woman in interest. There was much more to the story than met the eye and he was going to get to the bottom of this mystery. Rin then turned her gaze upon the group that had just arrived and put her hands on her hips, "Inuyasha you're an idiot…"

"What did you say…" Inuyasha growled and held a fist in front of his body. "I think hanging out with Sesshomaru has screwed up your thinking…"

Rin glared at him and pointed at Kagome, "You have a breathing human being with a pure heart beyond reason and you protect the dignity of a dead priestess…and you dare call yourself a man. Or even take the pride of being half demon…"

"Why you…"

"That's enough Rin," Sesshomaru called out to her. He then walked up to her as he showed the mark to Inuyasha causing him to look at the mark in shock. "It's not proper to speak to your younger brother that way…"

"He ain't my younger brother yet," Rin muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"The mark of intent," Sango rasped seeing it in shock.

"What is that suppose to mean," Kagome asked not quite sure of all the ways of this time.

Miroku looked over at Kagome and admired her innocent ways of their times, "It is usually given by the demon male to indicate he is going to take the female as his mate. Usually to show that the female was not in heat at the time of the marking, so they use the mark of intent."

"Oh," Kagome said with a surprise look on her face. "But from what I can tell, Rin doesn't look too happy about it."

"You think," Inuyasha smirked. "She is pissed about it, I can smell her anger a mile away…but there had to be a reason…a logical reason Sesshomaru would mark a half demon."

"It was when Naraku's demon puppet approached us and threatened to take me away," Rin answered. "However since Sesshomaru has only marked me with the mark of intent…I can still be claimed by Naraku. Quite frankly, the mark is a reminder that my time is still short…my staying in this form may have been prolonged just a little bit longer but in all reality, my days are still numbered."

"Rin…do not say such things," Jaken scolded. "Lord Sesshomaru has marked many others before you and never mated with them, if he so chooses to do so with you…you should feel honored."

"Is that so," Rin arched her eyebrow at the toad. She rolled her eyes, "Ah, Un…lets go. I want to continue my journey…"

"We shall camp here for the night," Sesshomaru said stiffly causing Rin to look up at him. "You need your rest, after all you are probably quite tired…you were wakened from your sleep."

"If you are trying to get on my nerves, it worked," Rin stated flatly as she sighed. "However you are correct, I am tired. I will continue the journey at sunrise…"

"Why don't you join us," Kagome suggested stepping closer to the girl. "We are looking for the same person…it would only make sense that we traveled together."

Rin smiled, "I will consider your offer Kagome, but I do not wish to burden you with my worries and tasks at hand."

"It wouldn't be trouble at all," Kagome said with a brighter smile. "I mean, it would make it less lonely on you being the only woman in your traveling group."

"No it's fine, but like I said I'll keep your offer in mind," Rin said softly. "We should set up camp, I don't see why you need to go anywhere tonight either."

"I'll go get firewood," Miroku said taking his cue to leave. He then pulled Inuyasha with him, Sesshomaru just took his spot by a tree as the three women sat down and began discussing female matters to each other. Jaken took his spot next to his master as An and Un took their place next to Rin. She patted their head gently as they wrapped their warmth around the kind girl. Kilala returned to her small form as she rested against Sango and Shippo was in Kagome's arms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin had woken up before the rest of group, well minus Sesshomaru. She went to the spring that was near by their camp site. She took in the fresh smell of the spring and stripped down to her nude form as she stepped into the cold running water. She winced at the icy feeling but figured she need to clean up and stepped into the water even knowing that Sesshomaru was watching her from a distance. She stepped into the water and dunking herself into the cold water. She flipped her head back as she came up to the surface of the water. Sesshomaru watched with interest and then let his gaze fall to the mark he had left on her shoulder. Her body was perfect…every curve in perfect shape and symmetry to the ones that ran parallel on her body. He then stripped down to nothing as he went in the water behind her. Rin froze to a halt when she sensed him coming into the water and turned to see his piercing eyes looking straight into her own.

"Yes," Rin let out keeping her stubborn streak and covered up her chest with her arms. Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow as he removed her arms from covering her body.

"It's not like I haven't seen you completely nude before Rin," Sesshomaru reminded her as she stepped too close for comfort in Rin's opinion. "What do you have to hide?"

"You are a bastard," Rin grumbled as her bare chest met his. He was examining her, and she sneered. Sesshomaru just smirked knowing she didn't like the intent of holding her close to him. She struggled to get out of his grasp when she felt lips on her cheek…he didn't kiss her but just brushing them against her skin, almost to taste her. His hands were touching her back and her heart began to accelerate in speed…it was pounding in her chest and all thoughts of Naraku, the curse, and yesterday's events begin to fly away. She didn't like that fact someone had this much power over her but she couldn't fight the sensations coursing through her body.

"You will no accompany Inuyasha and his friends," Sesshomaru whispered as his breath was tingling over Rin's neck.

"Bastard…who gave you the right to …" Rin was silenced as she felt his hand squeeze her breast. She let out a moan much to her own will of not wanting to, she gripped his shoulders not able to read his true intentions for his actions her mind was too clouded by the sensations he brought to her body.

"Because you are mine," Sesshomaru rasped as he began nipping at the mark he had left on her shoulder. Rin tilted her head to the side to grant him more access to that spot not fully knowing why she did such action but she could not deny her body craved intimate contact. Her nails began to dig into his flesh and he only continued his administrations on her neck and his hands began to warm up her body in the cool spring waters. "You're soon to be in heat…"

"Damn you," Rin growled as she was coming to her senses. She tried to break free of his grasp but only got held closer to his body. Rin was trying to get her breathing back to normal but it would not work when she felt something insert into her…Rin's eyes widened, Sesshomaru was playing with her and he loved every moment of it. He had control over her; at least it was just his fingers but it sent waves of pleasure through her body as he pumped them in and out of her. She gripped onto his shoulders as her nails pierced his skin, but he didn't care. He was going to make sure she realized who her Lord was and show how much power he had over her. She reached her peak and Sesshomaru smiled as he left her in the water, she tried to cover her body but knew it would be pointless. She kept her back towards him, not wanting him to know see the satisfaction in her body but she was battling in her head about the ideas of being his mate…

"I suggest you get dressed," Sesshomaru said as he quickly was dressed and turned to see Rin in the water. "The others are awake…"

"As you wish," Rin said dryly as she came to the shore and began dressing herself. Once she was clothed she couldn't find her weapons and saw that Sesshomaru had all of them in his possession. "Give those back!"

"You have too many weapons on your body," Sesshomaru said plainly. "What use are they for?"

Rin growled, "You would not understand!" Rin quickly grabbed them and placed them rightfully in their places on her body. She then began walking back to the campsite with Sesshomaru behind her. "Why did you mark me?"

"Would you rather have Naraku take you?"

"No, but it still does not explain why you marked me…"

"What the reasons may be does not concern you…"

"CURSE YOU! Yes they do! How dare you tell me that it doesn't affect me? Of course it does, you marked me…" Rin pointed her finger up at him, "I didn't ask for this."

"Would you rather remain in the form of a child," Sesshomaru countered and Rin turned her head away from him. "So I am doing you a favor then…if you would like, sense I am doing this for you…I might ask for something in return."

"Like what," Rin asked darkly.

"That I will decide when I need something in return," Sesshomaru said simply as he began walking in front of her.

"So this is some kind of act to get me to do something for you," Rin shouted angrily. "How dare you! HOW DARE YOU! I would rather be Naraku's dead whore than to be yours!"

Sesshomaru with his swift speed gathered up in his arms and had a look that could kill, "You will regret ever spitting those words out to me…" Rin didn't cower in fear even though she felt it in her soul, but the next thing that occurred she did not expect his lips were crashing down on hers…it was filled with lust…but there was a small tiny trace of something else that Rin could not distinguish even with her powers. The kiss was powerful and very physical that was until Jaken showed up…

"My…my Lord," Jaken covered his eyes and Sesshomaru growled and quickly returned to his usual calm and cold appearance. He looked down at the toad and hit him on the head as he made his way to the camp to get a few things. Rin growled and her hands fisted up into tight balls. Jaken saw the angered girl and wondered what could have caused Sesshomaru to kiss her and why it would make the girl so angry. "The others are awake and asking for you Rin. I got tired of waiting for you, so I came to search for you."

"I see," Rin said softly to the green toad. She began walking towards the camp side with Jaken at her side. "Do not tell anyone what you saw…"

"Since when do you give me orders," Jaken stared up at the girl angrily. "You are not my master…"

"Master Jaken," Rin said sternly…"If anyone were to know that I might be a link to Lord Sesshomaru, they would take it. I don't need anyone to get the wrong ideas…"

"I see," Jaken said in a stuffy manner. "I don't think you should think of yourself so highly. Besides…the Lord has his needs as well."

"I think you should watch what you say," Rin said darkly as the girls quickly sighed in relief at her sight. "Good morning…"

"We thought you had left without at least saying goodbye," Kagome said with a warm voice.

"No," Rin shook her head. "However, for the time being I will decline your kind offer. But at another time, I can accept it."

Kagome nodded in understanding, "Well, I hope that our paths cross again someday."

"I'm sure they will," Sango interjected. "After all we are chasing after the same demon. We are bound to end up meeting again."

Rin nodded, "Even if so, I hope that we don't meet while there is a battle."

"Would you hurry up," Inuyasha complained as Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. "Stupid wench…"

"Sit boy," Rin looked curiously as Inuyasha hit the ground. She laughed and waved to the group as she mounted on An and Un. Sesshomaru began walking away as Jaken trailed behind him. Rin waved once again, "Hey Miroku….if you weren't taken already, I might have given you a chance!"

Sesshomaru growled deeply and Miroku smiled only to get hit in the head by Sango. Sango knew Rin was teasing but she didn't like his reaction to the whole situation. Sesshomaru however didn't see the humor in it and was going to make sure within a few days… Rin received what she deserved in punishment wise…oh yes, he was going to make her scream and beg in more ways than one.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Here is the next post, I hope I didn't keep too many of you waiting. But again…there is more to come! So I'll see you all next chapter!


	4. Chapter Four

**Lady Lydia** (ch. 2): I actually didn't forget it, I am just not choosing to explore that scene as of yet. I want to keep it in mystery for just a little longer. But good questions…

**Alexa**: thanks so much!

**LadyRinUchiha**: Hehehehe, a room! Do they really have rooms back then? Kekeke, evil? Me…no!

**ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice**: Thanks for the reviews, as always!

**Inu-child1**: are you always staying up so late? I can't talk; I stay up late a lot….well thanks for the review!

**Restria**: thanks! I hope you continue to enjoy!

**Lady Lydia**: I think when you first put the review to the last chapter I had already posted this chapter. Like I said…you'll just have to wait and see what will happen about the whole tie in to the series.

**Kintora**: actually it was suppose to be an M story, I guess the rating thing didn't change it when I did it last time. I will make sure to have it changed by now. Rebels are more fun, don't you think?

**ITS MEEE**: Hahaha, I like that! You're very funny…stepped on Jaken? Well next time I'll make sure there is a lot more stepping on Jaken.

**Angels Heart 1622**: hehehe, bad sesshy! I hope this update was good for you to enjoy!

**Appearances are Deceiving…**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Inuyasha or any of their products. This is an AU story but deals with the same timeline as the series. Enjoy!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Four**

"BASTARD!" Rin stormed around the camp fire just going around and around in circles. She was getting very irritated with the fact that Sesshomaru now kept quiet and passed his thoughts onto her. It was driving her nuts, since he didn't want her to pry into his thoughts but at the same time he was projecting them to her as if he was testing her abilities. It had been two days since they had parted from Inuyasha and his friends, and two days of him questioning her about her past. He wanted to know more about her and her skills, and what occurred during her time as a child. She was beyond frustration and she was going to be in heat as early as tomorrow. She was angry…no furious at the fact that Sesshomaru was taunting her, he was amused by her ability to be angered so quickly. What made it worse…she was attracted to the stone cold and stubborn demon.

"Rin, stop stomping around the camp fire!" Jaken ordered but got hit in the head by Rin, well by using his own staff against himself. Rin was using her powers on him and he glared up at the maiden…her hair flowed down her back, she hadn't been putting it up. She had clenched fists at her side as she was growling. Jaken shook his head, "My lord shouldn't you do something to make her stop?" Jaken received silence for an answer. He just sighed as he relaxed as Ah and Un watched in curiosity. Rin was still the same and yet here she was acting different. It confused all of them, but it appeared it entertained Sesshomaru.

In Sesshomaru's eyes, she was a very interesting creature. She was half demon…a half breed, but she would give female demons that were full blooded a run for their own abilities. She might be the last of her kind, but she had this spirit about her that was distinctly demon and another side that was human. She had that dreaded emotion, compassion…but it didn't seem to hinder her desire for revenge against Naraku. Sesshomaru then noticed the small change in her scent…she was going into heat. It was much stronger than any other female heat that he had come across in his life time. His eyes widened…maybe it was due to the fact he was … no, he couldn't be! Was he interested in Rin truly becoming his mate for life? He was going to mate with her so he could keep her in that form, but was it really a serious commitment that he actually wanted? She had stirred something in him that he had never felt in his life time and only his father had talked to him of such things…but he never, no he could not be feeling any kind of emotions towards that half breed woman. She was just going to be his mate in the sense of realizing his physical frustrations nothing more, it had been some time he had been with a female. She would be a permanent solution to his need and desire.

"Get those damn thoughts out of your head," Rin was glaring down at him. "I'm already pissed off at you, I don't need even more reason to be…"

"It does not concern you Rin," Sesshomaru said standing up and walking away from the camp site. "You will stay here with Jaken, I will return by morning."

"Where the hell are you going," Rin asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. She arched her eyebrow, "I can hear your thoughts clearly now thanks to this damn mark on my shoulder. It doesn't matter if you are one foot away from me or a mile."

"Is that so," Sesshomaru said looking over his shoulder. He then continued to walk forward until he sensed her coming at him with her sword. He easily evaded the attack but he got kicked in the stomach. There was no pain but he was stunned that he didn't see it coming, she was smirking at him…did she dare mock him? Sesshomaru didn't need his weapon to fight her as he cracked his knuckles, **This should be entertaining…she wants to fight, then I shall give her reason to…** Sesshomaru had both of his hands so he would be able to have a little more fun. Rin dodged the whip that he formed from his hand and slung at her. She used her speed but it was not near in comparison on how fast Sesshomaru could move. She might be half demon…but when you have adrenaline pumping through your blood…there are many things that even a mere mortal could do. "Is that all you got…half breed…"

"Fuck you," Rin shouted as she lunged at him with her Sais and he dodged them as if it were child play. But the thing he seemed to continue to forget she was a telepath, she could sense a lot faster than she could move. Her powers might be rusty from lack of use but she was enjoying the fact that she could still out wit him slightly. She dodged his attacks easily, but trying to multitask was becoming gradually more difficult…for SHE had forgotten one thing, when marked…the other could start sensing her thoughts and her movements. Sesshomaru paused for a moment when he could hear what sounded like her voice in his mind. She wasn't moving her lips but he could hear her voice…he pushed it out of his mind until he could feel her not move before she had even begun to make any indication she was going to do it.

"Well, what do we have here…" Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and had her pulled against his chest. "I can predict your every move…"

"OH NO!" Rin gasped as her eyes widened in shock, surely she knew why…how could she have forgotten! Rin struggled to get out of his grip and he just casually let her go. She stumbled and looked up at him completely stunned. "No…" She whispered as tears brimmed her eyes, "No…it…it…IT CAN'T BE!"

"What cannot be," Sesshomaru asked as he stood his ground and Rin backed away from him. She put her hands on her chest and tears dripped from her eyes…he did not know why but his chest tightened at the sight of her tears. Had he harmed her in anyway? He did not intend to hurt her physically, at least not yet anyway…she had not done something completely out of line. He didn't say anything or think anything that would be out of the ordinary.

"I…I…I…" Rin was at a lost for words, nothing seemed to come to mind as it seemed it would be written in the stars for her. She would be forward mated with Sesshomaru, at least when the time came. He could slowly start sensing her thoughts…or at least her movements. She shook her head and Sesshomaru demanded she tell him what was going on. "It's simple really…"

"What is?"

"When our kind were marked with the mark of intent…we didn't always have to consummate the mark," Rin paused for a moment. "When the other demon, especially a non-healer demon can sense our thoughts…our emotions…that is when the mating has begun. When you are able to completely hear my thoughts and feel my emotions…we would have been fully mated in the laws of our kind…our lands."

"WHAT!" Sesshomaru asked stunned, he could not believe his ears. However it bothered him, Naraku said she had to physically consummate the mating ritual in order to not revert back to the form of a child.

"That is correct, even though you are might be fully mated by the laws of my land, I would still have a chance of returning to the girl you first met…" Rin answered for him, "I know you seek a lot of answers from me…but I….I really don't know if I'll be ready to answer all of them for you. At least not yet…"

"I see," Sesshomaru said casually. "What is it that you desire…do you desire to return to the form of a girl, or stay as you are now?"

"I don't need to answer that for you," Rin said simply.

"You will answer me…" It was a demand but it was a request. He had to hear it from her or he would not touch her again. He might be a cruel demon on the battle field, but he had never taken a female with her vocalizing her desire to have a physical moment with him. He wanted to make sure this is what she wanted and not something that would fade in time. He lifted her chin up to meet his gaze; her eyes were elsewhere even though her face was upward. The tears had dried and no longer flowed from her eyes. He used his other hand to brush her bands away from her eyes causing her to look up at him. "What is it that you desire…"

"I desire…" Rin began slowly but then closed her eyes…**I desire to remain in this form, as a grown woman…with my powers at my command. That is what I desire…**

**I will grant your desire…**Sesshomaru had heard her desire and was going to take action upon it. Rin opened her eyes when she felt lips crashing down on her own. Rin shuddered at the sudden contact on her lips but lifted her hands on to his chest. She gripped on the armor plate that was there and clung to it as he caressed the nape of her neck to deepen the kiss they were sharing. His hand cupped the small of her back crushing her against his chest. She gasped at the sudden movement but made no move to back away. Jaken was staring in shock as Ah and Un averted their gaze. Jaken kept his spot at the fire side as Sesshomaru picked Rin up into his arms bridal style as the two went to more of a clearing for what would take place next.

"It appears I will need to refer to Rin, as my lady…"

Sesshomaru had taken Rin to a small clearing and used his claws to shed Rin's clothing to pieces. She glared up at him, "A woman by my side will not wear such an offending piece of clothing…nor yield weapons out in the open…"

"Now what am I going to wear," Rin asked but didn't have time to answer as lips once again assaulted her own. Rin hadn't noticed but Sesshomaru had already rid himself of his clothing. Her fingers touched his bare skin and felt his gentle caresses on her body. Rin shuttered as he laid her down on the smooth grass of the meadow they had went to. His silver main flowing down to cover them both as her raven locks made her appear as awaiting goddess to be taken. He would take her more than once this night…he would make sure that Naraku will not have his chance with her, but it could also be that he wanted her to mate with someone. He didn't care…he was going to fulfill her desire to remain in the form and his physical need…he would not think of Naraku as he began his dance of mating with Rin.

Rin ran her fingers over his back as she arched her body up against Sesshomaru's. His lips had assaulted her neck and his hands where bringing sheer pleasure to her body. She let him do whatever he wanted to her, she would not complain nor resist. She wanted to remain in her true form and not return to that of a child. If it meant being Sesshomaru's mate, then so be it! He didn't seem to mind, and even she could sense his need to be with a woman. Though being with him was much better than being with Narkau. He had at least taken care of her when she was a child, even if he didn't fully comprehend the reasons why…but then again nor could she. He suckled on her chest making her arch more to his body as he was preparing her and himself for what was next.

He made sure that as he entered her as his fangs pierced her skin once again as his scent filled her body. Her blood tasted sweeter than the first time he had bitten her and she in turn bit his shoulder with her own teeth. She was his as he made sure this would be a quick session, but the next time he would make her scream…oh yes. He would make her scream beyond reason, but he felt a sudden chill against his bare back as he released into Rin and she had reached her climax. She was breathing heavily as he left her body and stood up in his full glory. Rin tried to find something to cover herself but then felt the sudden chill in the wind; it was not one of weather but an eerie feeling.

"We were being watched," Sesshomaru said as he cut one of Naraku's insects in half. Rin's eyes widened in shock…"It's almost like he expected something like this to happen."

Rin shivered as she stood up as Sesshomaru quickly dressed and handed her is outer robe. Rin recalled wearing the first time and rolled her eyes. She used it cover herself as she followed after Sesshomaru but he stopped causing her to arch her eyebrow at him, he held out his hand to her. Rin looked at him curiously and then realized what he was doing. She placed her hand into his as he pulled her to his side. They walked side by side and Jaken bowed to both of them. Rin smiled, "Don't call me lady, I hated that growing up…and still do."

Jaken smirked, **Some things will remain the same even though she is the lady now.**

"Jaken…"

"Yes my lord," Jaken said looking up.

"Locate Inuyasha and announce our coming," Sesshomaru ordered and Rin looked up at him. "It is only tradition that Inuyasha meets his sister. You may take Ah and Un with you…"

"Yes my lord," Jaken rushed off with the dragon like demon. "I shall await your arrival with Inuyasha." With that said Jaken took his leave, Rin looked at his retreating figure.

"I am quite fond of that little toad," Rin said with a smirk. "He might come off a bit off…but he has good intentions."

"You would know best, wouldn't you telepath…" Sesshomaru said as he looked at his mate, "So mate, we have much to discuss…especially since we had a spy."

"Let us not worry about that now," Rin said suddenly proper even if it was for a moment. "He should not be a huge concern, but I still worry on what he has planned."

"He knows that you are mine…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I don't see what is so funny," Kagura stated flatly as Naraku watched the mirror that held an image of Sesshomaru and Rin in quite an interesting position. Naraku looked over at her with an evil smile on his lips.

"He has taken her," Naraku said simply. "I did not realize that she was one and the same girl all those years ago. But now it appears she will forever stay in that form, however…when healer demons mate … much like any demons do, they are linked and even more so as healer demons…if one dies the other will in matter of hours. This is almost too perfect…"

"Do you mean, if you kill that girl…Sesshomaru dies with her?" Kagura asked with an arched eyebrow and pointing at the blank mirror just showing Naraku's reflection.

"That is correct," Naraku said simply. "I may not be able to mate with her, but I can have sinful pleasures with her body…and when I am through take her life and soon Sesshomaru will follow."

"You planned this from the beginning…especially after you found out a small girl was traveling with Sesshomaru…"

"How perceptive of you Kagura…"

"You really are a bastard Naraku…"

"I know, I know."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Please?"

"No…"

"Why not?"

"Because I said no…"

"I want my sword back!"

"No…"

"Fuck you!"

"Again? I didn't think you had that much stamina."

"Bastard, you let me keep my daggers and Sais but you won't let me have my sword, that isn't FAIR! And what is worse you act so cold about everything and the only time you are passionate is when you…"

Sesshomaru silenced her as they approached the group, Rin rolled her eyes. Rin had gotten a new kimono that was loose fitting so she could hide her weapons that rested on her legs. She didn't like the fact she had to wear such a dreaded outfit but she let Sesshomaru win that argument. However she was extremely upset that he took her sword and threw it into a river on their way to find Inuyasha. She was upset with him but knew there was no way in fighting him. True the only time he showed any type of emotion other than his normal monotone like self is when they were having their mating sessions. She knew he was not going to let her get pregnant anytime soon but he was the one who held all the cards for that, **Curse the male demons for having that control.**

**I heard that…**

**GOOD!**

**Do you always have to be so abrasive about everything? You could take a much gentler approach to things, like a lady worthy of being with someone of my status.**

**Screw you!**

**Again, mate?**

Rin growled and she knew he was silently enjoying this. It had been a three day's journey to finally reach Inuyasha and his group. It appeared that Jaken was not happy at all as they saw them much more clearly. Sesshomaru was holding onto Rin's hand as Inuyasha nearly fell over in shock. Kagome and Sango smiled as their new found friend seemed to have found a way in staying her form, but she didn't seemed too ticked about the whole situation…at least that is what appeared to be so. The two girls had been eagerly awaiting her arrival once Jaken had found them and announced the news of Sesshomaru to come meet Inuyasha to announce his sister, for his lord had mated. Inuyasha was unbelieving about it but now he had proof before his eyes that it was true. Sesshomaru was leading Rin by the hand much like in the demon culture due to announce to their sibling or family on who they had mated with.

"Sister," Inuyasha acknowledged with a curt nod. Rin nodded in response, "couldn't you chosen a better demon to mate with than him?"

Rin smirked, "Depends on how good they are in that special area…besides, there are more reasons why we are here younger brother. We have reason to believe Naraku, that bastard, has been keeping a close eye on us…"

"What do you mean," Kagome was the first to ask.

Rin blushed a bit, "One of his insects was present the day Sesshomaru and I mated…consummated the mark of intent."

"He actually watched," Miroku asked stunned. "How improper…OUCH!"

"Like you know any better," Sango accused.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru called to his small servant who had perked up at their sight. "Take Rin with you to the river; let her bathe as I speak with my brother."

"Yes my lord," Jaken bowed as Rin followed after the toad. Ah and Un also accompanying their mistress to the river. Once he knew she was out of ear shot he would speak with his brother, but he knew that he would be able to hear her thoughts as she would be his. He wasn't quite fully up to speed with his new ability but he would soon catch on. He could sense if she was at least in danger…even when he couldn't fully hear her thoughts from a great distance between them.

"What do you want…" Inuyasha asked gruffly, "I'm not too happy to see you…"

"You have been following Naraku longer than I, what do you know of him…" Sesshomaru said evenly causing people to look at him strangely.

Inuyasha arched his eyebrow at him, "Why are you asking, is it because he saw you and Rin consummate the mark you gave her?" Sesshomaru gave no answer but Inuyasha sighed, "I wouldn't be able to tell you…he's always conjuring up some plan or another."

"I wonder," Miroku said as he was thinking to himself.

"Speak up monk…"

Miroku looked up at the taller demon, "It makes me wonder if Naraku knew Rin was one in the same, and has been hoping that she would mate…and if she was with you, well you get the idea."

"Are you meaning to say he might have planned for Sesshomaru to mate with Rin once she returned to her adult form," Kagome asked as she gasped. "What would he benefit from that?"

Sango would be the first to speak, "Father used to tell me of the healer demons…they were most loved and yet most feared. Loved due to their abilities but feared when or if they would mate. When a healer demon mate with their own or outside of their kind, well … they share the same life force…if one were to be killed or to die the other one would be soon to follow."

"How long has Naraku known that you have had Rin at your side," Inuyasha asked but received no answer from Sesshomaru. His anger was apparent and he made no move to hide it. He was angry…Naraku probably had his suspicions that the Rin child was more than likely the one he had cursed those years ago. Sesshomaru had known about the healer demons and their mating ways…but he did not figure that far deep into all of the possibilities of Naraku's scheme.

"Rin will need to be carefully guarded," Sango said. "She is the most vulnerable, she could easily be taken or…"

"She is not your concern," Sesshomaru spoke after regaining his composure rather quickly. "She is mine and mine alone."

"Suit yourself…"

"SIT BOY!"

"OMPH!"

"There he goes again," Shippo said with a smirk on his lips. "He'll never learn to keep his mouth shut."

"He'll never learn," Miroku commented and Sango nodded in agreement. "The more pressing matter is to find Naraku."

"I think we should also speak with Rin," Sango added. "Remember she is half demon, maybe all of the laws don't follow the same for her…there could be a chance that is a loop hole of some kind."

"Agreed," Kagome added in as Inuyasha slowly began standing up. "Until we can find out what Naraku is planning we won't know anything for sure, Rin's life is in jeopardy."

Sesshomaru let the group talk amongst themselves as he went to set out on their journey once again. He didn't need to listen to their ranting; he would be the one to find all the information from Rin. HE would be the one to understand what Naraku is after and HE will keep her from harm. Sesshomaru would not let any harm come to his mate…he would make sure that she would live and breath to see many days … but first Naraku must be defeated. That was for sure…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well here is this chapter. I hope I was able to answer everyone's questions in the response to the reviews and in the chapter…well somewhat in the chapter. There is more to come, so stay tuned! See you next chapter!


	5. Chapter Five

**Nevaeh Azalea**: Thanks!

**Hotaru4sesshomaru4ever**: thanks…kill Naraku? Yeah, why won't he just die?

**ChErRyBlOsSoMs**-**FlOwErOfDeAtH**: naughty eh? I guess I could hold back on that a little bit, I'm glad you are enjoying!

**Lady Lydia**: Thanks! I hope this was ASAP enough for you!

**Animemistress419**: THANKS!

**Kintora**: Yeah, I think something was messed up with my computer and it didn't put the rating up when it was suppose to. Not that you were slow my computer was being stupid. I'll smack it a few more times! Glad you are liking the story!

**ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice**: Thanks!

**LadyRinUchiha**: well, I guess I'll make sure Sesshomaru and Rin find a nice dark place away from everything.

**Wolf-Inu-Yasha1325**: I'm sorry…I hope this update makes up for it.

**Devon Materson-Bond**: ummm…THANKS!

**Angels Heart 1622**: Thanks, I'm glad you liked!

**Zumi**: Thanks a BUNCH! Well, guys are like that I think…I see that way too much among the guys I hang out with. Oh well! Hehehe, but there are good guys too, so I can't say that it's all males!

**Manekinekochan**: Thanks! I hope to continue to hear from you!

**Elven Fate**: Well I chose to use Kilala…only because that is how I saw it written somewhere for the dubbed version. I do know in the Japanese version it is Kirara…well go figure english language would change it, those crazy people. At this point of the story I am not going to change it, but if I am to write another story I'll make sure to write it that way. I hope you will continue to read the story though….

**Appearances are Deceiving…**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Inuyasha or any of their products. This is an AU story but deals with the same timeline as the series. Enjoy!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Five**

"Rin," Sesshomaru called out to her and Rin stood up from the river's waters. She stood there in her completely nude form and walked over to the shore. Sesshomaru walked over to her in his quick speed and pressed a kiss on her lips. Rin held her eyes open very wide, "That is what you wanted, is it not?"

"You read my mind," Rin answered with a smirk. Sesshomaru held her kimono out for her to slip into. Rin slipped into it with ease thanks to Sesshomaru's help. He helped her dress in it again, he had to admit she looked lovely in the one had chosen for her. He had chosen a golden color and it suited her fair skin well. "What did you discuss with the others?"

"Not…"

"My concern, I know. But I know it involves me and Naraku," Rin said as she made sure her kimono was secure around her body. She turned to face him as he looked down at her, "You fear for my life, or is it because you value yours more than mine…"

Sesshomaru made sure he was pressing his body against hers without having his arms wrapped around her body. He kissed her again deepening the kiss as Jaken turned his gaze as did An and Un. Though they didn't seem to mind the sudden affection between their master and new mistress but it was kind of sudden. But what they didn't know is what was going on between their minds, Sesshomaru didn't want Jaken to hear their conversation…although they could have said things with their connection but it was more fun in making Jaken turn bright red in embarrassment.

**You are my mate…I will not let no one harm you.** Sesshomaru called to her as his fingers were in her hair and her hands rested on his armor that protected his chest.

**Not a 'I love you', but I guess it will do.** Rin joked as Sesshomaru deepened the kiss as he titled her head even more upwards. **I will not die easily…**

**Nor will I…**

"Do you two mind," Sesshomaru growled as he turned around to see his younger brother. He had hoped his younger brother would be too busy talking with his comrades to come after him. Rin rolled her eyes as she stepped forward standing next to her mate's side.

"What is that you need Inuyasha," Rin asked gently and Inuyasha grunted.

"You're way TOO good for that loser," Inuyasha muttered and Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at his brother. "Anyway, Kagome wanted to talk to you. So she asked me to look for you."

"What is it that she wises to discuss with me," Rin asked curiously.

"How am I suppose to know what goes on in her head," Inuyasha pouted. Rin chuckled and Sesshomaru held out his left hand for her, Rin placed her hand into his much larger one causing Inuyasha to look at the two curiously. Sesshomaru has been known not to show affection in any kind of way and yet here he was showing the natural behavior of a demon mate. It was way too _ODD_ for Inuyasha but he would live with it, his half brother was already strange in his mind as he already is.

"Do you wish to speak with her," Sesshomaru asked as he looked down at Rin enjoying his younger brother's confusion.

"Yes," Rin nodded her head and Sesshomaru nodded in response.

"Then let us go to them," Sesshomaru stated. "Come Jaken, Ah Un…"

"Yes my lord," Jaken said as he held the reigns to bring Ah and Un with him. Inuyasha just let out a 'hmph' and followed after them as they walked back to the place where Kagome and the others were waiting. Kagome looked up from her spot as Rin approached after Sesshomaru let go of her hand to walk over to the waiting female. He would be able to hear and observe from a distance as Inuyasha stormed passed him and sat down next to Kagome. Rin arched her eyebrow as he pouted next to Kagome and shrugged it off.

"What is it that you wished to speak to me about," Rin asked and Kagome looked up at her.

"I was wondering if you can tell me more about your people," Kagome requested as Rin looked at her oddly. "Well, we figured since you were half demon…there has to be a reason why Naraku is after you, besides the reason of making you his personal well…sex slave."

Rin looked at her with hug eyes, "Oh…"

"Yeah, that is what we said," Sango said simply. "There is something missing out of the loop of Naraku's deceptive ways. There is always more than one scenario going on than what we can see."

"I see," Rin said simply and put her hands over her lap as she sat down on the ground as Kagome and Sango also sat down. Inuyasha stood behind Kagome as Miroku stood behind Sango.

"Maybe you can tell me more about your past, the portion with Naraku," Kagome said softly and Rin got was nervous. **You don't have to tell them anything.** Rin looked up and looked over at Sesshomaru and had a small smile. **If it is difficult for you to talk about it…**

**I would feel better if you were here next to me. **Sesshomaru walked over to her and she patted the ground next to her. He sat down and the others looked stunned. Sesshomaru sat there stiffly as Rin climbed into his lap and rested her head on his shoulder, "Naraku came to our village after he was badly wounded, at the time we didn't turn him away…I was assigned to take care of him. Our village never turned away someone in need and he was able to conceal his demonic aura at the time…so I healed him and he…well eyed me carefully and asked me to go with him."

**He better have not touched you. **Rin rolled her eyes as she then gripped his sleeve with one of her hands. "He spent several days with us in our village, and at night he would come into my room trying to convince me to leave with him. That he needed me to do greater good with him."

"He was trying to get you to go with him," Kagome asked.

Rin nodded, "He would touch me and keep me from screaming for help. He threatened to kill my family if I spoke of him to anyone. So I kept quiet thinking it would spare my family, I would put up with him until he left. He never marked me or anything like that…just tried to use me, of course being trained in some way to defend myself I stabbed him. That very night would be the night he would absorb everyone there and again offer me to leave with him."

**He touched you?**

**But he didn't take me, you are the first and only one to do so.**

**It better remain that way.**

"Then, what happened?"

"I refused him," Rin said darkly. "He then cursed me into being a child without my abilities or memories of my life unless I were to somehow return to my original form. He knew the only way for me to reverse his effects on me is to take a dip in the healing springs by our village, so he planted him as far as he could away from there. He knew even without my memories or powers, I would be drawn to the springs. The people I ran into were young and couldn't have children…so they adopted me and were like parents too me. They couldn't understand why I couldn't get older but just kept me around, and as you can guess…they were killed and the villagers treated me poorly thinking I had some kind of disease…"

"It still doesn't make sense," Inuyasha said simply. "There has to be another motive there somewhere…it just sounds too easy to make you a little girl and leave you somewhere."

"You're using your brain for once," Sesshomaru said plainly.

"Shudda up!" Inuyasha bared his fangs at his brother who just looked at him with no expression on his face. "Besides, she is your mate…don't you think it is strange…he probably had hoped that one day she would get to the springs…but you're probably an unplanned factor that he is working around."

"That is true, even though he placed her as far as he could away from the springs there was a chance she would still be drawn to it…in time she could have been called home," Sango said simply. "I remember father telling me that many demons with a powerful landmark of some sort to their kind would eventually call them home…"

"That is true," Rin said softly. "No matter how far we were from the springs, eventually it would call us home…but being a half demon I might not hear the call as greatly as those who were full demons."

"The point is you would still hear the call right," Inuyasha asked and Rin nodded. "Then he was probably planning for you to either die or wait till he had conquered whatever he wanted and call you back to the springs."

"Still…there could have been a chance without her abilities she would have died a mortal girl," Kagome said softly. "Anyway, what does Sesshomaru have to offer now…when you think about Naraku probably never thought that Rin would travel with him much less figure she would be near the springs."

"That you are correct…" A dark voice stated and causing the group to get on the defensive. Sesshomaru stood protectively in front of Rin as the others prepared their weapons. They all looked at the figure approaching them, there was Naraku…THE NARAKU, not a demon puppet but this ugly armor and all. He came out personally to see them, this was NOT good. They watched carefully as he smirked at them. "You seem have me figured out, or at least a small bit. I had hoped that I would gain enough power of stability to have Rin by my side when the time came. I knew that in time she would want to remain in her adult form versus staying a small child. I did not expect a pack of wolf demons to terrorize her village she had been in nor the meeting with the great Lord Sesshomaru."

"What do you want," Inuyasha growled. "It's unlike you to just announce your presence like this…so what is on your agenda."

"You think you know me so well," Naraku laughed. "There is something about the Lady Rin that she doesn't even know about herself."

"What?" Rin looked at him puzzled.

"The reason I could never kill you was that you possess something that keeps me from killing you within that luscious body of yours," Naraku pointed at her. "You were the leader's daughter so they made you sure you had all the secrets of your people within you…with that special item…when I tried to kill you in your sleep it protected you and emitted great power! SUCH glorious power within a woman."

"What are you talking about," Rin asked confused.

"I'll show you," Naraku said as he pulled out an item. It was a glowing vase and he chanted a few words and Rin felt her heart clench. She fell to the ground and Sesshomaru looked at her with wide eyes. "You will give me the ultimate healing jewel that holds all the secrets of your KIND!"

"NO!" Rin shouted as she fell onto her back trying hard to breath.

"Kanna," Naraku barked and the small girl appeared next to him. "Suck the soul out of her, I don't need her to fight me right now…"

"Oh no you don't," Inuyasha charged after him leaving Sesshomaru with Rin.

"Go…" Rin rasped…

"You're hurt," Sesshomaru said looking at the woman who was sweating now.

"If he gets this jewel, and if it holds all the secrets of my kind, he'll become powerful…especially since he has the Shikon Jewel shards…" Rin screamed in pain once again, "Please…don't let him get it. I'll be fine…just kick his ass."

Sesshomaru nodded reluctantly and drew his sword to attack Naraku. Naraku just laughed as Kanna continued to pull Rin's soul from her body. Rin had enough and even in the midst of pain pulled out a dagger and hurled it at Kanna's mirror causing it to shatter in shards of glass. Kanna didn't even more in surprise at the broken mirror and Naraku just laughed. Naraku was too busy warding off Inuyasha and Sesshomaru that he barely had enough time to tell Kagura to go after the girl. He knew while the jewel deep within Rin's heart was fighting to come out…she would be too weak to defend herself. Rin saw her coming and tried to move out of her way but Sango was there to protect her.

"You're not getting anywhere near her," Sango growled. "Rin are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Rin said gasping for air as she struggled against the power that was ripping away from her body. Miroku was at her side doing a quick examination of her condition, "What's wrong?"

"Your body is losing its strength," Miroku said touching her forehead gently. "You're burning up as well…are you sure that you are well?"

"I'm fine," Rin gritted her teeth but her words were contradicted as she screamed in pain. The jewel came out of her body but it created a barrier around the group near her. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked in awe as Naraku bared his teeth at the seen. The jewel apparently had a mind of its own protecting their precious maiden. Rin was floating and her appearance had changed. She was in a beautiful white dress…it was nothing like anyone had seen before. Her hair flowing around her but her eyes were glowing a soft indigo as she sent a wave of energy at Naraku causing him to stumble over. Rin then spoke with a voice that was not her own, "You will not harm this vessel…"

"Who are you?" Naraku asked as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked over to the barrier. Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kilala along with Jaken and Ah-Un were already inside.

"I am the protector of all that is good…I am the guardian of the healer demons."

"That's not possible! Healer demons do not possess just power…even those rumored guardians."

"You are incorrect," another blast scarred Naraku keeping him from regenerating his body. "I was turned into a jewel in order to be passed down from generation to generation in order to protect those that wished to do good versus evil. This vessel was chosen for her pure heart and willingness to be unselfish. She is also the direct descendant of me…"

"Curse you wench," Naraku cursed.

"I will heal the harm I have done to your body, but I warn you…you come to steal me away from this vessel you shall find punishment much greater next time."

"Kagura, Kanna!" Naraku smirked as the two gathered at his side. "Now that I know what you are, I will only come after you to use you with the shikon jewel."

"You will regret that day," once Naraku was gone Rin returned to her normal look as Sesshomaru caught her in his arms. Rin groaned as her eyes opened to focus on his and she smiled. She could sense that Naraku was gone and the pain had subsided within her chest. She placed a hand on her chest and let her eyes closed.

"Did you know?"

"I was given the jewel as a small child, a gift from my grandmother…but I did not know about the powers nor the reasons why I was given it," Rin answered as Sesshomaru lifted her up into his arms. The other watched him go slowly but said nothing as Jaken quickly followed after him as did Ah-Un.

"Should we just let them go," Kagome asked and Inuyasha nodded.

"She is his mate, and he will not accept any help from us," Inuyasha answered. "Besides…we're going to end up meeting again since we are after the same guy."

"Then we should rest for the night," Miroku said as the others quickly agreed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How are you feeling," Rin opened her eyes to meet golden amber. Rin sat up feeling no pain and Sesshomaru already sensed her answer. He nodded as he ran his hand over her heart area in her chest. Rin looked at him curiously, "What powers do you possess with the jewel?"

"If I remember the story told me by my grandmother correctly," Rin said thinking for a moment. "The true healer demon… the first of our kind I should say, had abilities to attack such as what you saw before. It almost resembles that of a priestess…she was the guardian for those healer demons that did not possess the power to defend or attack. Majority were born with the powers to just heal like myself…"

"With the jewel you are capable of doing much more," Sesshomaru stated flatly.

"Yes," Rin nodded. "But it is only in time of need. I cannot call the powers of the guardian upon myself only when the situation needs for it to surface will it."

"I understand," Sesshomaru said as he stood up. "Regain your strength…I think we should repay a visit to your village to see what we can gather for information of the jewel."

"Agreed," Rin said closing her eyes. "Sesshomaru…"

"What is it?"

"Maybe I will agree to travel with Kagome…"

"What is the meaning for this?" Sesshomaru said clenching his fists not liking the idea.

"With you of course, but maybe since Kagome has priestess like powers…she can help me with the jewel, also in the story of the guardian it has been said that she once traveled with the great priestess that the Shikon jewel originally came from."

"I see," Sesshomaru said stiffly. He didn't like the idea of traveling with his younger half brother but if it would make Rin happy…who was he to deny her. Wait? Why did he care if Rin was happy? It had to be that bond thing, right?

"Go to sleep or something," Rin's voice called to him. "When you get into that thinking mode it's hard to sleep."

Sesshomaru grunted, "Go to sleep mate."

"You first."

"Do not argue with me."

"Don't argue with me, you bastard! You told met o get some rest and now you are thinking up a storm."

"I thought I told you to stay out of my head…"

"Well don't THINK SO LOUD!"

"Woman, don't cross me?"

"Or what?" Rin challenged and Sesshomaru gave her the answer to her question. His lips came crashing down on hers and her hands instantly went up around his neck to get more access to his mouth. Jaken and Ah-Un were off somewhere gathering food for them all. It wouldn't take long for Sesshomaru to get his point across to his rather willing mate.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, well…I think a mate has done Sesshomaru some good. Well see you next time!


	6. Chapter Six

**Angels Heart 1622: **Thanks, well I like the fighting part! Hehehe, I'm glad you liked!

**Animemistress419: **I will try to update soon.

**Lady Lydia: **Happy…slowly yes, even the hardest rocks have to move.

**ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice: **Thanks! I hope you continued to stay tuned…

**Kintora: **I wanted it to come off that she didn't know much about the jewel but knows about the person in the jewel. I'll try to help clarify it in this chapter. Hehehe, I'll try to make sure that it clears up and that you and any others who are confused will understand what is going on. But thanks for the questions!

**InuNekoMikoGodess16: **Thanks!

**HawkAngel**: Thanks!

**Wolf-Inu-Yahsa38**: Well, I got school! So that kind of gets in the way. So my posting gets like yuckie! I'll keep writing, don't worry!

**Zumi**: Sugar is great! Hehehehe, it's all good. Well Sesshomaru finds bugging his mate a lot more fun than he had expected.

**Punksucker**: I'm glad you approve! I hope you will continue to read on.

**ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErOfDeAtH**: yeah, pretty rough kissing.

**Appearances are Deceiving…**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Inuyasha or any of their products. This is an AU story but deals with the same timeline as the series. Enjoy!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Six**

Sesshomaru and Rin arrived at the deadly quiet former home of Rin's people. Rin came in with a heavy heart but she felt an arm snake around her waist and knew it was Sesshomaru's way of giving her his silent support. They walked through village to the main house which belonged to Rin's family in hopes in finding more pieces of the puzzle to the jewel that Rin carried in her body, but what more is to get the confusion out of her system. She knew about the guardian but received the jewel without knowing the responsibility that came with it. She went into the room that once was the great library for her people; it held all the contents of their history and other demons that were out and among the world.

"I know it's here somewhere," Rin said softly as she was looking for the book that was written about the Jewel and the guardian, hopefully in the same book not separate.

"Is this it," Sesshomaru asked as he found a book that was placed much higher than Rin's head. Rin looked up as he handed her the leather bound book. It had several layers of dust and she blew it at only to make Sesshomaru sneeze at the puff of dust reaching his nostrils.

Rin smiled sheepishly, "Sorry about that."

"It is fine," Sesshomaru said as Rin opened the book to begin reading over the history of her people staring from the beginning with the guardian. "What does it say?"

Rin buried her nose in the book as she told him what she already read thus far, "It says here the guardian was a strong female healer demon, she had great powers but more than likely not the first but the first powerful healer demon. She once served at the side of Midirokio, I believe was her name. They helped slay many demons before the Shikon jewel was expelled from the priestess's body. However…"

"Continue Sesshomaru instructed as he watched his mate with curious eyes.

Rin begin to read, "After the demise of the once powerful priestess, the guardian of healer demons decided that it would be beneficial to have all of her kind in a remote location to help the good or evil that would approach them. Her goal was to use the knowledge of those all around to know the world around and to use the skills of defensive to help protect those unable to do so. However, much like the priestess she once traveled with, she would meet her demise in the clutches of a powerful demon. Instead of releasing a jewel from her body she became a jewel and embedding herself into the healer demon she was trying to protect. With the combine powers of the guardian and a demon with just healing powers did he become a powerful entity himself."

"I see," Sesshomaru said not really caring just wanted to know how it deals with Rin. "But how does it deal with you having the jewel in your possession…"

"If you had stayed quiet you wouldn't be asking that question," Rin said over her shoulder. "It says here that the jewel is passed down to every other generation of healer demon of the ruling family. It is done in order to keep the jewel alive, but since those born from the parent with the jewel would have demonic powers…it would be the next without those powers…just healing abilities."

"Hmmm." Sesshomaru said as he looked over the horizon to see the sun was setting. Jaken had lit candles around the room and An-Un was resting in their own little corner. "So this jewel is meant to only be wielded by those in your family's blood line?"

"Yes," Rin nodded as she flipped a page. "It would also appear that the receiver of the jewel is not supposed to be told of what it is for until the proper time comes."

"When it has been used," Sesshomaru said dryly. "Interesting, do you think Naraku knew of the jewel the night he asked you to follow him?"

Rin nodded, "Probably. He seems quite knowledgeable and it's been known that most demons knew of our kind and our once powerful guardian."

"Naraku must have gotten word of it and wanted to absorb that power into his flesh," Sesshomaru stated on a flat tone.

"Master," Jaken approached him carefully. "Do you believe that Naraku only wanted to mate with Rin so she could produce a powerful offspring?"

"Eh," Rin arched her eyebrow.

"You said so yourself when reading the book," Jaken said stiffly and holding his head up high. "That every other generation is to receive that jewel. Your grandmother gave you that jewel, which means that you will have to do the same with your grandchild. For if you were to produce an heir with any demon or human, your child would be a powerful one with demonic powers and healing abilities without the use of the jewel in their body."

"Still, it does not make sense, there is a ceremony to be done with the passing of the jewel," Rin said as she flipped the pages. "My grandmother never removed it from her body in front of me…nor did I ever see her use it. She just gave it to me one day saying it was my gift to have it."

"That is no longer of importance, you have the jewel and now you know what is for," Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at his mate. "Now the question is what do you do with the jewel…"

"I must keep it well guarded until a grandchild is born, or if my life is taken the jewel will find a new rightful owner to reside in," Rin said simply as if nothing were the matter. "I won't be able to learn how to use the powers from the jewel, it will more than likely act on its own."

"That's not comforting," Jaken sighed. "Isn't there anything else written in that damn book?"

"No," Rin flicked at his staff. "It's just history after that…we never kept training books here in the library in fear that someone would find them and try to learn all of our secrets."

"So everything was passed down by word of mouth," Jaken asked skeptically.

"Yes," Rin answered as she walked over to Sesshomaru's side. "I think I need to ask Inuyasha a few more questions about Naraku. There is more I can learn from him and his companions about Naraku. Especially about his erratic behavior."

"I don't see why you need to meet with them again," Sesshomaru showed his annoyance with her suggestion.

"They have had more experience with Naraku than we have," Rin said stiffly. "There has to be a pattern to his behavior beyond his selfish means and sick sadistic pleasure of tormenting those after to kill him."

"This is Naraku we are speaking about," Jaken huffed. "How could there be more than that to the equation?"

"I'm just saying," Rin pouted. "Also we are going after the same target, and I enjoy messing with those two knuckle heads."

"You just like using your powers on them," Jaken pointed an accusing finger at the girl. "You wouldn't dare do that to me, I took care of you when you were a brat!"

"Master Jaken," Rin bent forward and he gulped. "Don't tempt me, but playing with much larger puppets is more of my thing anyway."

"Couldn't you use your powers on Naraku," Sesshomaru asked and Rin shook her head. "Why not?"

"Naraku absorbed my people and they have the knowledge of blocking out unwanted guests in their minds," Rin informed him sadly.

"I understand…"

"So will you let me travel with Inuyasha's group," Rin asked and Sesshomaru reluctantly nodded.

**I will only be far enough away for Inuyasha to not pick up my scent.** Rin nodded in understanding, **But close enough to where I can keep an eye on you. **Rin rolled her eyes, **Don't patronize me woman!**

"Will it take long for us to get to the group," Rin asked and Sesshomaru shook his head.

"If you are going to stay with the group, then take Jaken and Ah-Un with you while you stay with them."

"Yes my lord," Rin sarcastically remarked. "I am not a child anymore…"

"I am well aware of that," Sesshomaru stood over her. "But you seem to forget you are my mate…I will do what is necessary for the lady of the Western lands."

"As you wish," Rin bowed and Sesshomaru used his hand to lift her face. He kissed her firmly on her lips and Rin closed her eyes. Jaken blushed and turned away. Sesshomaru pulled away and Rin looked at him confused, "I will only be gone for a small while from your side, but when I have enough in formation I will return to your side once again."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sango and Kagome were rolling on the ground laughing. Inuyasha and Miroku had said something to make Rin angry and she began making them dance around the girls in an idiotic manner. Rin smiled in victory and she feels Sesshomaru's amusement in all of it, she had left Jaken with her mate. She had only brought Ah-Un with her, at least she had left the toad with her mate. Rin didn't stop her movement of the two until they were ready to apologize.

"Alright, we're SORRY!" Miroku was the first to cry out as he fell onto the ground on his bottom. Rin smirked and kept on moving around with Inuyasha who would not let up, "Inuyasha…hurry up."

"Fine!" Inuyasha grunted as he fell flat on his back. He groaned in pain as he rolled over to see tears rolling out of Kagome's and Sango's eyes. They had been laughing so incredibly hard that tears crept out of the corners of their eyes. Inuyasha growled as he sat up, "I don't know why you are here. We already gave you the information you needed the last time."

"True, but there is one other that could give me the information needed," Rin said flatly as she looked up to the sky. "I have been sensing her presence for quite some time now, but never really able to pin point her due to her artificial body."

"You mean," Inuyasha didn't have to finish what he was about to say.

"Kikyou," Kagome finished. "Are you referring to the way he was before he turned into Naraku?"

"Yes," Rin said simply. "I know by searching through your memories that he created an infant that holds his human heart, correct?"

"Yes," Kagome nodded.

Rin smiled sadly, "I never really liked Kikyou when she was alive…"

"Huh?" Everyone looked at her in surprise, "I met Kikyou on many of my travels to villages. Her village was one I had stopped at; a woman that accepted being a priestess longed to be an average woman. So selfish and impure, the shikon jewel barely managed to stay pure due to her selfish wishes."

"You knew her," Inuyasha asked stunned.

"Does that surprise Inuyasha?" Rin asked and then looked away, "I didn't know her personally no, but being a telepath does have it's advantages at times. It was probably before she met you…but those desires of being a normal woman were always there until that jewel came into her hands. Did you ever wonder why it was never in her body but in Kagome's?"

"Huh," Kagome looked stunned as Rin looked at her.

"These past few days after reading some of the books in our archive, it was said that the jewel the priestess came from. It was expelled from her body correct?"

Sango nodded, "That's correct."

"The sacred jewel if my abilities have served me right, came from your body," Rin looked at Kagome. "You are not Kikyou's reincarnation but that of the priestess who expelled the jewel…Kikyou is a descendant from her, and you from her…but the true incarnation would be that priestess…that Kilala once served with." Kilala mewed and looked up, "Yes I can read your mind too. However, the fact that Kikyou shared your soul doesn't mean she shared all of it. Why do you think she was only able to hold on to only part of your soul?"

"I…I…" Kagome was speechless and Sango just smiled. Miroku as well, however Inuyasha was baffled by the information. Shippo just cheered for his surrogate mother.

"Lady Rin," Miroku carefully addressed and she looked at him. "What is that you hope to find by traveling with us?"

"You mean besides Kikyou," Rin asked and Miroku nodded. "Hopefully Naraku, if he is hoping that Sesshomaru and I will conceive he is wrong…Sesshomaru has made it clear he and I will not have a child till he is long dead. But if his reason are for the jewel, he knows it cannot be removed from unless he killed me…"

"That would mean Sesshomaru would die as well," Sango said simply. "That would mean Sesshomaru would die and one less obstacle chasing after him."

"But he is a sick and twisted soul, he loves tormented those around him," Rin said simply. "Those that he wish to see dead he does want dead but after having some fun with them. So it's not like there is an obvious solution to this problem. What is his main purpose to chase me? And the rest of you, besides his hatred towards…" Rin stopped as she clenched her chest, "This feeling…"

"What is it," Kagome asked jumping to the girl's side. "What's wrong?"

"It's Kik…Kikyou's scent." Inuyasha sniffed the air and Rin stood up. She pointed at him, "What?"

"You stay here," Rin glared at him darkly. "I need to speak with her, I knew sooner or later she would show up. It would appear Naraku has informed her of me as well." Rin then quickly ran off leaving the group stunned behind her. Inuyasha of course not listening followed after her but Rin was faster in using her powers to freeze him in place. Rin then spotted the dead priestess and she looked up at her. "You are a cold hearted woman that no longer needs to wear that attire of a priestess."

"Is it true," Kikyou asked. "Are you a healer demon?"

Rin arched her eyebrow, "What did Naraku tell you of me?"

"I want to know if it is true you could give me a real body," Kikyou asked hopefully and Rin saw passed it.

"So you could have Inuyasha again," Rin asked and laughed. "I can give you a real body, but you will still depend on your soul collectors. Since you do not have the entirety of your soul in that hollow body of yours."

"I will do whatever you ask," Kikyou bowed before her. "I just want a body of flesh and blood, not of this soil and bone."

Rin arched her brow, "You are after Inuyasha, how selfish. I know what you are after, and even if I did what you asked…you could not give what I wanted in return to me."

"There must be something!"

"Stay away from Inuyasha," Rin said flatly.

"That I cannot do."

"Then to bad," Rin said and turned to leave.

"Wait!"

"Stupid woman," Rin said and sighed. Her eyes glowed and Kikyou placed her arms around her body as she began to feel the things around her. Rin's eyes had returned to normal and she pulled out one of her daggers and pricked Kikyou's finger. Blood…real blood peered from the small punctured hole, "You will still depend on your soul collectors, but you will age normally once again. However, you if harm Kagome…I will not hesitate to kill you."

"What is that you wish of me," Kikyou asked still in her kneeling position.

"I need nothing from you," Rin said flatly. "I have already gathered the information I needed from you. You can go on your journey as you please, but you cause Kagome any heart ache you will pay dearly since I am currently traveling with that group."

"I see," Kikyou said flatly. Rin let her hold of Inuyasha go and he was there in an instant smelling the difference in her scent. Kikyou then rushed up and hugged Inuyasha, she felt his warmth and he felt hers. Rin had to hold back her urge to gag and retch at the sight. The woman was really pathetic and even more so now. She wasn't able to deny her request…she was never able to, but she knew she would not hesitate to kill her if she tried to take Kagome's life. She stood up straight and passed the couple.

"Either of you hurt Kagome, I will not hesitate to kill you," Rin said darkly and then her lips turned into a smile. She would quickly make her way to Kagome and there she was in tears, she hugged the girl as she cried. She had seen the scene of Inuyasha and Kikyou. She then thought of a technique that she had only used a few times, she would use her mental powers to block out her feelings for Inuyasha…at least for now. Kagome began to glow and her tears slowly came to a halt and grew weary. Inuyasha had shown up with Kikyou no longer by his side but he saw the scene before him. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and what scarred him the most the lack of feelings towards him that he saw in those deep chocolate brown eyes.

"What am I doing out here," Kagome asked confused. "Oh Inuyasha, it's you."

"Uh, Kagome…" Inuyasha managed to whisper and Kagome stood up with Rin at her side. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…why?"

"It's nothing," Inuyasha turned to look at the ground as Kagome ran off to the group.

"I made her forget," Rin said softly not looking at him as his eyes fell on her back.

"Forget, she seemed to know who I am just fine!"

"Her love for you," Rin told him and Inuyasha froze. "She loved you deeply and after seeing Kikyou kiss you, how many times has she seen you like that? The heart could only take so much; I could not make her forget forever…she'll remember each painful memory slowly. I just hope she doesn't die of a broken heart…that girl is too pure to die from that."

"How…how…"

"Love is a special emotion," Rin sighed. "You don't deserve her, maybe I should make her forget and forever live in her time…hmm?"

"Don't you dare send her away," Inuyasha growled. "You can't send her away, she is needed here with us?"

"You could always use Kikyou to find the jewel shards," Rin said flatly. "You know, you may hate you brother but at least I know where I stand with him. He might not give me the love I've always longed for but he keeps me safe and thinks of me well enough to call me his lady. I don't have to juggle around in my head to make certain images go away because they are just to painful. He is never indecisive on what he wants, and apparently neither was your father."

"You don't know anything!"

"Oh really, I know more than you would ever admit out loud, Inuyasha. You can't seem to figure out who you want…and the woman next to you is slowly dying because of you. How tragic, how long before you realize what you have done," with that said Rin began walking towards the group. She could already sense their confusion in Kagome's indifferent behavior about Inuyasha. She would have to quickly explain to them what she did…she had taken it upon herself to watch over Kagome. For Kagome so many times before did the same for her while in the form of a child. She owed her at least that much.

Another week had passed and Kagome still was indifferent and Kikyou was popping up more frequently as Inuyasha hesitated to see her. Kagome looked at him strangely, for it would seem she had forgotten about that to. She forgot that ramen was his favorite thing to eat, she would make it not knowing why…the food had become tasteless to him for his heart was empty. Even though he would spend time with Kikyou he had lost Kagome in the process and it hurt him badly. Rin in her usually corner with Ah-Un could read all of it. She had gone off a few times to spend with Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru said she had done the right thing. Watching people suffer was not her forte but Inuyasha had it coming to him, it was worse than having Kagome die physically but not having her remember so many things caused him heart ache…the same he had caused Kagome when he forgot about her to be with Kikyou.

"Kagome," Sango smiled and Kagome looked up at her. "Why don't we go bathe in the hot spring?"

"Sure," Kagome smiled brightly and then looked over at Rin. Rin just smiled politely and declined. The two women quickly faded from the scene and she glared at Miroku for his lecherous thoughts.

"Sorry, I seem to forget of your powers," Miroku said with a blush.

"I know she is your fiancée but can't you at least wait till she wants you to be perverted," Rin sighed and then looked over at Inuyasha. He had his instant ramen in his hands but not really eating. He was remembering all of this times with Kagome and Rin smiled sadly as she saw the images in her mind. There were fond memories but she would not let him have his way that easily. "Are you not going to eat?"

"I'm not hungry," he put down his food and stood up. He began walking away from the camp site when Rin's voice stopped him.

"So you aren't going to fight for her, how sad." Rin said with a small dry laugh, "It hurts doesn't it? Having her so close but not close at all. She is far away from you right now, no ideas how you really fit into her life."

"If you wanted to make a point then fine you DID!" Inuyasha turned to look at her angrily and hurt. "She hasn't sat me in a week! She hasn't gotten really mad at me for anything…it's like she isn't Kagome any more…she is to Shippo, that brat. Even the monk still gets his normal treatment…and I…I…"

"You're left with nothing little brother," Sesshomaru made his presence known and took his seat next to Rin. Jaken scurried along and sat down next to Ah-Un. "I see you at least did one thing right in taking care of my mate."

"What the hell do you want?"

"I came to check up on my mate, is that a crime?" Sesshomaru asked as Rin leaned onto his shoulder. Sesshomaru made no move to stop her or wrap his arm around her body.

"Well your mate has made the love of my life forget me?"

"Your what?" Miroku and Rin asked at the same time.

"My…" Inuyasha stopped and felt a knife cut through his chest.

"Well, well…the idiot admits too bad I'm not going to lift the spell on Kagome," Rin said as she closed her eyes. "She is still in too much pain…I will not let her feel it. She must come out of it on her own."

"WHY YOU…"

"What's wrong?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hehehe, well here is the next installment. Now I need to work on some of my other stories. Geesh, so many so little time. Well see you next time and thanks for the reviews! I hope this chapter help answer some of the questions from last time. BYE!


End file.
